Trust In Me
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Tony is a Natural Sub who is scared to tell people but wants that relationship more than anything. Steve is a natural Dom who just happens to be madly in love with Tony. What happens? (bad summary. 2 part?)


**_So this is my first time writing something like this but I enjoyed it. I hope you like it. Its actually for my best friend who i hope likes it. There will be a second part._**

Tony didn't trust easily which made the fact that he was a natural, or true submissive a surprise to the people who knew that. He hid it from the people around him, especially the press because he was scared of how people would take it. He acted tough and dominant in public, never taking orders or listening but that simply had to do with trust.

When Steve and the rest of the Avengers moved into his tower he was just going through a breakup with Pepper. He loved her, honestly he did but they weren't right for each other. Though he trusted her it wasn't enough for the relationship he truly craved. She didn't know about what he wanted because he knew she couldn't give it to her. She broke up with him because she needed something more also.

He was hurting because he was lonely after Pepper left so he did what he normally did to hide from emotions. He threw himself into his work, spending days on end in his lab without coming up for air despite having his new roommates. He pretty much ignored them and let them fend for themselves. It came as a bit of a shock to him when one of his new flatmates came down to his lab to check on him.

"Tony?" A strong, familiar voice sounded through the intercom to his lab jolting Tony out of his thoughts. He turned towards the door and furrowed his eyebrows seeing Steve on the other side. He couldn't quite understand why the super soldier was down there, no one came down to his lab except for Pepper and she was gone. Even Bruce didn't because he had his own labs.

Tony ordered Jarvis to open the door letting Steve into his workshop even as he turned back to his project. He didn't pay any attention as Steve came in so he was startled again when Steve put a tray down on the table in front of him and put a hand gently on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, you haven't eaten in days. You need to take care of yourself." His voice was gently admonishing. Tony's gut clenched as he at first wanted nothing more than to do exactly what Steve said. There was authority in Steve's voice but also so much care.

"I'm sorry. I got busy." Tony murmured before realizing he let his mask slip. He quickly put it back on. "Is that all you are down here for?" his voice slipped into its natural sarcasm.

Steve just gave him a reproachful look before ordering him to eat. With that he turned and left the room. As soon as Steve was out of the room Tony buried his face in his hands. Not only had he had a crush on the super soldier since he was a child hearing stories about him from his father that only grew into outright adoration for the man after meeting him but now that he knew Steve was a natural Dominant he was hard pressed not to react to the man and fall in love.

Steve smiled as he peaked into the lab minutes after leaving to see Tony eating the food as he had been ordered to do. He wasn't even tinkering with his toys as he ate. Steve's heart swelled knowing that the man was taken care of for the moment. Though Steve was innocent and his only relationship had been with Peggy he knew he was what was known as a Dominant. He liked the idea of being the one in control and taking care of the person he's in a relationship with. He also knew that he was in love with Tony the moment he laid eyes on the headstrong, caring, genius. The moment they started fighting he knew it was true. Now he just had to make sure Tony didn't get away.

That was how the relationship started between Tony and Steve, both realizing their feelings for each other but one afraid to act and the other trying not to scare the other away. They tiptoed around each other for months, Steve coaxing Tony into trusting him while Tony tried his best to fight his feelings. Steve would go down into the lab to order Tony to eat and Tony would do what he could to make Steve happy. Even without saying it or admitting it they had started their relationship.


End file.
